


The Dance

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance of bureaucracy done by a master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

They watched the dance of PR, of bureaucracy as it was played by a master. The subtle change of tone, of manner depending of the status of the person on the other end of the phone, or how much he was having to grovel to make this happen.

The cheat sheet of names and needs and wants that was played with ruthless efficiency. The ego stroke and the slap, bullying department heads and cajoling the media, lying outright to journalists.

He was full of subtly and hidden secrets and velvet brutality.

Which was probably why he hated them so much.


End file.
